milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Milo and Melissa's Relationship
Shipping Hints There is a warning concerning the unofficial status of the shipping related observations but the romance section is close to being a fan theory, which don't belong on the main pages of the wiki. That said, recording little things throughout the show is what a wiki's for (even if we scrap the section, some of that info might be useful to keep). I don't know, I'm feeling really iffy about it all at the moment and probably overcomplicating it one way or another. Any opinions while I sleep on it? PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 14:51, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Reply to Shipping Hints It's true that the "Milolissa" ship is more theory than fact, but A. There is a significant portion of hints. B. Most wikis have this feature, regardless of canon. Sure, it might not be canon, but it's still valuable info on this show. No disrespect intended. I have zero experience. But I ask for this section and the "Milomanda" section to stay. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 16:01, March 26, 2018 (UTC)The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy--The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 16:01, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Thoughts on Shipping Hints I agree that the romance section should not be on the main pages of the wiki. As the editor stated, "One person's hint is another's average, friendly moment", and while recording this information can be fun and valuable it is definitely better suited saved elsewhere! If anything, I feel It could be included on the pages of characters who have been canon confirmed, as it would give an insight into the progression of the relationship. Perhaps the rest of notes can be saved in the forum, or on a blog post for future reference, and added if the characters reach canon status? Anyway, opinions are appreciated! Serendipitacely (talk) 18:28, March 26, 2018 (UTC) More Talk About Shipping hints Until there are more replies, I'd like to say a few things: I don't think that non-canon confirmed shipping hints are necessarily bad (Wikis like "Bulbapedia", "Avatar Wiki" and the "ICarly Wiki" do this), and I do believe that there is sufficient evidence that "Milolissa" is a possibility. But, I know that I'm inexperienced and that not every wiki is the same. So, here's my suggestion based on a previous post: Let's see what the administrators and people in charge have to say. If you guys want me to do it, I'll remove the hints, post them in my blog (I was planning to make a post on shipping anyway) and if one day it's decided that "Milolissa" is canon is some way, I'll gladly post them and keep collecting info. Share your thoughts! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 15:04, March 27, 2018 (UTC)The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy What those guys above are talking about I think everyone's got good points. This page is meant to record things about Melissa and Milo's relationship and the events this section talks about are things that happened in the show. I feel most of the info could remain on this page with some minor rewording, so that they're more objective and such. If no one else has a go with this, I'll try and have a go if I find myself with some time. If we don't decide to do that, there's a lot of good information here so I'd like it to be recorded somewhere, a blog post would be a great place for it. As for the edits on Amanda and Milo's Relationship, as their respective romantic interest in each other has at least been heavily hinted at, I don't find the wording out of place and don't have anything against it remaining. Also, The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy, despite being new to this wiki you've made some big contributions. Keep up the good work. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 00:21, March 28, 2018 (UTC) The Title above made me chuckle If everyone agrees that having shipping hints between characters on the main relationship pages is fine then that's all good! I agree that some minor rewording could be in order if you do decide to go with it. If we do keep it though, could I make the suggestion that the 'Shipping Hints' categories get their own pages, linked through the main ones? (I don't ship any of the kids, so this is just an unbiased statement on behalf of the show's diverse fanbase) That way fans who may ship something else don't have to see it if they don't want to, and we can keep it more organized (events by season, etc) and friendly! I agree that it's very appropriate on the Amanda and Milo page. As you said, they've been heavily hinted at, and it doesn't really need changing. Serendipitacely (talk) 06:50, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Glad I can give the occasional chuckle. I still think we should avoid having 'shipping hints' and such on this wiki. I just think that some of the the information seems worth keeping as it holds observations about M'n'M's interactions which, when made more objective, should fit well on the page. Above I just found it difficult to distinguish between subjective conclusions and show based information. I'll try to get round to editing it, if everyone isn't happy after that we can move it, change it, or anything in-between. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 13:09, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I completely agree with the idea of a "Shipping Hints" category with some minor rewording, as it seems to be the best compromise, but again, if you want it to be in a blog post instead, just let me know and I'll get to it. Whatever you guys want. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 15:02, March 28, 2018 (UTC)The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy. Line break Aah, I see what you mean about rewording now! Yeah, I completely agree- that is a lot of good information, and it can be a great way add strong detail. That sounds good to me! I agree that we should avoid having 'shipping hints' on the wiki, as is my vote. But again, it's whatever everyone decides! Serendipitacely (talk) 17:35, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Final Decision Ok, we've all raised good points. I'm really ok with everything. Final decision time, guys: Remove from article and put in blog post? Keep unscathed? "Shipping Hints" category? I give one vote to each. It's up to you. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 19:15, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I've edited the list to try and make it more objective. What does everyone think about it? If it still doesn't fit we can move it to a blog. If you're not happy but see a way to make it fit in, you can edit it yourself, (it's a wiki after all, I expect it to be edited) I probably wrote some subjective parts of my own in there. If we're happy... I don't know, have an ester egg or something. The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy, if in any case you want to copy what you originally wrote but whatever I changed is still there, you can go to the drop down menu next to the edit button, select history and go back to your stuff (or just go to the list of your own contributions). PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 02:26, March 30, 2018 (UTC) I went through it and I think it's great! It's a lot less opinionated (I need to work on that), It's better worded at some points (especially the Llama Incident moment, which you wrote in a really funny way) and it's a whole lot better. I do think that the moment when Melissa doesn't know why she continues to collect data is a little on the potential side, but I know that it probably looks like something else to anyone. So, great job! I love it! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 05:37, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Just read it over and I think it looks fantastic! You did a great job making it more objective, and it reads really well on the page! Serendipitacely (talk) 07:40, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I'm happy that we're all in agreement. Just 1 question: Would I be a problem if I post my shipping blog post that I was planning before hand? Don't want to cause any problems. Also, I want to express how happy I at how this debate went! Made me feel really welcome! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 08:45, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Glad you guys are happy. :D Quick reminder that this page, along with everything else, is indefinitely open to edits. Any small or large change or addition is still appreciated; my edits are by no means perfect. @The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy, I haven't checked what policies are out there recently so someone correct me if I've got the wrong idea, but I believe you can put whatever you want in a blog post. In general, as long as you don't deliberately try and offend people or anything like that, I can't see a problem you could cause with any blog post. Also, I agree, this is one of the more constructive and productive discussions I've been a part of. So thanks for that. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 13:09, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the ok (I won't offend anyone) and your welcome! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 14:03, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Quotes A really great work, though I feel some quotes aren't really necessary though, but hey, it's just my opinion! "The Llama Incident" has taken the most part here, which isn't surprising since it's a whole Milo and Melissa episode. Hope you're having a great day! Tugiacat666 (thảo luận) 15:16, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Thanks man! Hope your having a great day! Good work on the Zack and Melissa page! I'm not finished yet with Milo and Melissa (believe it or not!), and yep, some may not belong, but I'm trying to get every angel of their relationship. Besides, it's fun! Anyhow, your opinion is always valued by me! Oh, and yes! Llama Incident is basically THE Milo and Melissa episode, though Missing Milo contends with it. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 15:23, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, you certainly have the ambition, and I'm not surprised. Though, if I were you, I would try to cut it down a little after you're finished with gathering quotes. This is already waaaay more than the 5-10 requirement Serendipitacely suggested for the character pages, and he did suggest the 10 quote limit so it wouldn't be overwhelming (if this got a separate quote page, I don't think it'd be too much of a problem). Besides, some of the quotes really don't fit well regarding Milo and Melissa's relationship, such as the ones about the quest in "The Math Book". One of them is Milo just stating to Melissa and Zack that it's going to be a quest, and the other is Milo and Melissa correcting Zack that it's a quest. Are quotes like those important enough to stay on that page, or should they rather be placed in a separate page? 15:53, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Not sure I agree, but I will give it some thought. I'll wait for some more feedback. I do appreciate the constructive criticism. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 16:15, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Amazing work, as always!! You really captured every aspect of their relationship, and just reading it is enough to feel the depth between them - I was smiling the entire way through at the quotes and the love you put into this page. As far as the number of quotes and the quotes used - that's definitely a basis personal to the person in charge of the quote page, I think, although suggestions and critique are always appreciated! We all ended up with much bigger lists then anticipated, and with season 2 and its quotes just around the corner, that feels great! I'll definitely be talking about that in a future technical blog post (I love the idea of a separate quote page for relationships that have a lot of information the same way we do galleries, but with a twist! Not as exciting as it sounds). In the meantime, my only recommendation is putting the 'Gallery' section above the 'quotes' section for easier access. As always, let me know what you guys think! Serendipitacely (talk) 07:39, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Quotes I've been looking over the Quotes section again, and it still bothers me on its overabundance of quotes, and other minor issues. I don't mind it if there's a lot of quotes, but some of them feel so minor that it almost feels like padding. Padding done for the sake of Milissa, a ship that hasn't been shown in canon. You know what, let's just get into my list of pet peeves (Warning, I get very nitpicky): *So, prior to my edits, there had been a lot of quotes that could've easily been merged together in a box of dialogue. Today, I noticed two instances of "split dialogue", which I have merged by now: **“I wouldn't want you two to think any less of me.” and “You can tell us Melissa; you're in the trust circle. Oh... well, there's three of us, so it's a trust triangle.” **“Okay, look. If you do it, Melissa, I'll face my fear too.” and “Really? Ok. We'll both face our fears.” *I've also noticed a few (IMO) insignificant single-word quotes that need a small blurb of context to justify its placement: **“Dad.” **“Milo?” (this one appears twice. The only difference between the two identical quotes being its sources and context) **(That doesn't mean every single-word quote should be removed. For example, I think “Cowards!” is just fine. "Cowards" describes what Melissa thinks of the students' reaction more clearly than "Dad" does of what she thinks of her father's joke.) *A lot of dialogue between her and Zack from "Missing Milo" that's on this page conveniently enough leave all of Zack's lines out and instead explain the context in a little blurb. It's not a crime to let other characters speak as well, even if the page isn't necessarily focused on them. **One of them should technically not even be on this page, since the context focuses on Brick and Savannah and wanting to get away from them (“I don't know, and I don't care. We've gotta get back to Sara.”) Of course, the context is written in a way so it is about Milo, but I personally think it's kind of a stretch, as the quote puts more focus on the current situation (getting away from Brick and Savannah). There's already other quotes on this page that describe Melissa's worries on Milo's whereabouts better. *Random banter that don't really showcase Milo and Melissa's relationship well: **“Murphy's Law. Boom!” (About Murphy's Law, not Milo) **“Yeah, it was legendary.” (About the Llama Incident, not Milo) **“It's a quest!” and “The quest!” (About... well, the quest) **“She’s with me!” (In context, Milo is entering the football stadium, running after Melissa and a horde of llamas, but all that's said here is "she's with him". If Milo was running after Elliot and a horde of llamas, he would say the same thing, but that wouldn't describe their relationship well.) A good amount of these issues I can solve myself, but I'm hesitant about removing entire quotes, even if they're as insignificant as "The quest!" or "Dad", so I'll leave those be. Also, I'm sorry if I'm acting like a nitpicky jerk. 22:02, April 25, 2019 (UTC) First of all, you're not a nitpicky jerk. You're just trying to do your best to help the wiki, as you do every day. Secondly, I didn't do the quotes through a Milolissa angle. I left out Zack's dialogue, and included certain quotes like "Dad" and "The quest" because the former is about Melissa defending Milo (I'd say, a part of their relationship) and the latter is Milo cheering her up. Are those not relationship quotes? I don't agree with the last part of your nitpicks and the Zack part (since that wasn't the intention). The rest? Sure! Thanks for cleaning it up! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 05:28, April 26, 2019 (UTC) *I see your point about the "Dad" quote being important to Melissa's opinion, but I do think it needs Richard's preceding quote to make it not look insignificant. *I don't understand how either of those quest quotes are about Milo trying to cheer Melissa up. In the first one, Melissa was already cheered up by Milo's suggestion to find the Key-Keeper moments earlier, and in the latter, both Milo and Melissa are excited. (At the very least, I understand the significant a bit more...) Otherwise, fair enough. 08:18, April 26, 2019 (UTC)